Crash Into Me
by Madame President
Summary: kakashi is the most popular boy in school but, wants none of it, until he runs into iruka and falls in love. the fluff from spider wench, appricate it. one shot.


A/n I didn't mean the kurenai bashing, there just kind of had to be a female antagonist and there she was. I'm not the kind of fan girl that likes to make all the women evil. Kurenai is cool and I'm sorry. also, I wrote something fluffy so no one can complain about my obsession with killing iruka. Please review my, I know that people read my stuff and it's frustrating to see that a story has like, 987 hits and two reviews, I'm not asking for a lot so please, just review.

Crash Into Me

Kakashi was a god. Tall and mysterious, he was a strait A student and an elite instructor in a unique form of martial arts called tai-jutsu that few people new existed. He was born with strangely silver hair that all the girls (especially Kurenai Yuhe) lusted after. Yes, Kakashi had it all. Women wanted him and men wanted to be him and he wanted none of it.

Iruka was sweet. He was smart but, not brilliant. He was good at most things but, excellent in few things. He had friends but, people didn't flock him. Yes Iruka was generally average.

And this is where our story begins.

Kakashi tapped his black pilot pen against the desk. The notes before him were infuriatingly impeccable, considering how little effort he had put into them. His physics teacher, Mr. Orochimaru was discussing snakes. Again. It would be all he ever talked about, if he could pull it off. As he ranted his beloved pet, a purple boa named Manda slithered up his arm.

The bell rang and Kakashi lazily gathered his things and headed of towards trig.

"Oh, Kakashi baby" it was Kurenai. Kakashi set off at a run.

He dove through the corridors dodging freshmen and teachers alike. He was half way across the court yard, only one hundred meters from salvation when…

Thud.

Kakashi sent some one crashing to the ground.

The boy looked up at him, blushing furiously. His delicate tan features falling into an expression of embarrassment and shock. Kakashi's gray eyes stared into the wide brown orbs before him and suddenly he knew why he had always ignored his fan girls, he had been waiting for those eyes.

"Sorry," Kakashi said using all his self control to maintain his usual aura of aloofness.

"I-it's ok" the boy stuttered. His voice was soft and clear, like Christmas bells ringing through Kakashi's heart.

"My name's Kakashi, you?" he inquired, attempting to seem off hand.

"Iruka" the boy responded, pulling him self onto shaky feet.

"Hope you're o.k."

"Yeah, fine." Iruka's cheeks reached a previously unexplored shade of crimson. Absolutely adorable.

"Well" Kakashi began, improvising "I'll just have to buy you coffee to make up for it. After school, three o'clock at the front gate, on the left" and then he rushed to class before Iruka could protest.

European history crawled by excruciatingly for Iruka Umino. His eyes chronically flitted to the clock over Mr. Saratobi's tan balding head.

"School's out, brats" the principle Ms. Tsunade announced over the loud speaker.

Iruka had to resist whooping and leaping to the air, he settled with a soft smile. Kakashi was the most popular boy in Konoha Academy and he'd asked him, little old him to coffee. So, who cares if he was straight? Who cares if the coffee was probably only out of pity? It made Iruka's heart sing with a soft glimmer of hope for catching the elusive senior.

Iruka's chestnut ponytail bobbed cheerfully as he skipped out of class. Naruto, in all his orange glory, rocketed over. He was Iruka's adoptive brother and best friend. It you asked Iruka (and probably anyone else who knew him) Naruto was the human embodiment of energy.

"So Iruka wanna walk home with me, then we can have some stove top ramen?!?" ramen was Naruto's great love and seeing as it was cheap, Iruka bought him as much of it as he could eat.

"Sorry, but, I have plans"

"Oh," Naruto said, grinning like a fox "Iruka's got a girl friend?" the smirk on his face ought to be outlawed.

"Not exactly. I'm going to get coffee with Kakashi Hatake…"

"That looser. He isn't good enough to worship the ground you walk on!!!" Naruto's voice was a snarl. Needles to say he was a bit over protective of his brother. "You know he ignores his fan girls, what if he makes a pass at you? You know he's strong for a rail. He looks all skin and bones in that uniform but this one time Kurenai ripped off his shirt and he is built, for a skinny guy. Do you relies how…"

"Naruto," Ivan started, his voice round and comforting, yet firm "Calm down. I can take care of my self. And," he added with a smirk. "Since when do you care so much about some 'losers' body?"

"Since I had to protect you. We don't want a Mizuki repeat, and," he froze horrified by his own words. A look of remorse crossed his features. "Oh god, Iruka I'm so sorry."

"It's o.k." He muttered darkly, an uncharacteristically ugly look disgracing his pretty features.

Mizuki had been Iruka's best friend. He had seemed normal until he had decided to show his true colors. Iruka still had the scars, mental and physical.

"Gotta go" he darted off, ignoring Narut's yell of good luck.

Kakashi loved the smell of Konoha. It was fresh, like maples and crushed pine needles. The campus was surrounded by trees, they had just began to turn on the crisp October after noon his fan girls hadn't found him yet. Everything was perfect, what the exception of the absence of the adorable junior whom even Kakashi would show up on time for.

"Sorry I'm late" Iruka seemed nervous.

"Well, lets go" Kakashi's voice was casual but, his eyes were panicked _what if he's upset? What if I did something wrong?_

"Come on Iruka, I know a nice place, the Hokage café.

A busty woman with blond hair took their orders.

The Hokage café was like its name. The colors were warm and the lights were dim. Candles flickered on each leaf patterned table and cinnamon incense burned in the corner.

Iruka sipped hot chocolate that had something that tasted suspiciously like chili powder mixed in while Kakashi nibbled on pumpkin bread, making small talk.

Their blond waitress watched the two boys interact, the copper one occasionally laughing at things the pale one said.

They were Konoha boys. She'd have to call their principle, Ms. Tsunade, to make a first kiss time bet. Oh, yes and quickly seeing as her bet was for an hour.

"Are you serious?" Iruka asked

"Yeah, she chased me through the lunch room and then I tripped on my way past the science labs and she ripped my shirt off. It was a traumatic experience."

Iruka laughed, a pretty sound that originated in his throat and ended up somewhere in his chest.

Iruka has stunning eyes, Kakashi noted. A rich, almost reddish brown that matched the season perfectly. If he drowned in those pools, he'd die quite happily.

Kakashi's searing gaze bored into Iruka. He was trapped molten silver and had no intentions of freeing himself.

The kiss was short and sweet, but, it meant the world to them both. When their lips parted Iruka was the first to speak.

"So, does this mean we're together now?"

"If you want it to"

"Then yeah"

Kakashi grinned. That was the exact answer he had been looking for.

Kakashi waited for by the gate for Ivan the next day.

He raised a noncommittal hand of greeting when Iruka arrived. But the other boy knew it meant more. Sunlight danced on the copper strands of Iruka's ponytail, reflecting on to Kakashi's untidy silver mop. Iruka's soft fingers brushed Kakashi's calloused ones. Their hands clasped, their eyes danced with joy.

By lunch everyone and their uncle knew about the new relationship. Konoha wasn't terribly large. Kakashi Hatake, the most admired boy at school was with the kid that got stabbed last year. The boys in question sat in the courtyard trying to ignore the gossip. It didn't take long for Kakashi's fan club, followed by a swearing, spiky blond ball of energy known as Naruto.

"Ruka, why didn't you tell me?" Naruto inquired, his voice portraying his disappointment and hurt.

"Uh, Kakashi? We these people said you're gay. But, it's not true, right? You're too cool for that kind of stuff, right?" Kurnai sounded nervous.

The estrogen filled mob roared with similar statements, including one "Iruka you faggot, stay away from my man"

Kakashi felt anger rise in his chest, burning through him. It coursed through his veins like a putrid drug. _How dare they insult my pretty little junior? Anything less than utter perfection is an insult to him_. Hate seemed to snap off his silver hair, charging and crackling through the air like rampant electricity. Fury clouded his gray eyes, like the first rain drops in hurricane. His indignation filled his lean form, removing his lazy slouch drawing him up to his full six feet. He was awake, he was alive and he was not happy.

"Kakashi, calm down" Iruka's soft voice came from his side placating him.

Kakashi looked from his fan girls, who were glaring are Iruka to Nick who was glaring at his fan girls to Asuma, his best friend whom had appeared while Kakashi was seething, who, for the first time in the eleven years they had known each other looked completely serious. Finally his gaze settled on Iruka, his soft sad features his huge broken orbs. It was him, or normalcy, two of the most dangerous and precious things Kakashi had, Kakashi knew what his choice was.

He leaned down and pulled the smaller man into a searing kiss.

_Well_, he thought,_ it's better to be hated for what I am then loved for what I am not._

"Fork it over sister." Principal Tsunade's twin sister, the owner of the Hokage café , smirked.

" I hate you some time, you know" the principal said as she handed twenty dollars to her sister.

"I know"

A/n thanks for reading. I know it all happened a bit fast but, it's an adapted assignment from English so I didn't have the time to write a full length fic. Exciting news, I got into a specialized high school! Review because you're happy for me!


End file.
